Spike and Dru 1.04: Destination
by The Powers That Be
Summary: Conflict arises between Spike and Elizabeth as they begin their journey into the heart of the occult capital of Nazi Germany...


Spike & Dru Miniseries  
By Noggins and Me  
Based on characters created by Joss Whedon  
1.04: "Destination"  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to "Drusilla" for pointing out my big geographical mistake in part three... Venice, Italy... Vienna, Austria... check! That's why I did a degree in American Studies and not Geography! Cheers :)  
  
TEASER  
  
INT. WATCHER'S BASE - GARAGE - DAY  
Elizabeth is packing various items into the back of a car. She checks a box to make sure it has enough stakes and bolts for her crossbow. Someone enters the room behind her.  
  
ELIZABETH  
I'm nearly ready Mr Simmons.  
  
SPIKE (O.S.)  
Sorry, luv, I think you got the  
wrong person.  
  
She spins around quickly, with shock on her face.  
  
ELIZABETH  
You!  
  
SPIKE  
Yup.  
  
He walks to the car and looks into the windows.  
  
SPIKE  
You do realise you have to  
black these out, right? Y'know  
lest I burst into flames.  
  
ELIZABETH  
And that would be terrible,  
wouldn't it?  
  
SPIKE  
It would be if we set the car  
on fire with you still in it,  
wouldn't it Beth?  
  
ELIZABETH  
Stop calling me that...  
  
SPIKE  
Why? It's so much cuter...  
and not quite so long-winded.  
I think it suits you.  
  
ELIZABETH  
(aggressively)  
Look here...  
  
Spike suddenly morphs into game face and pushes her into the car.  
  
SPIKE  
I think I'd stop being so pushy  
if I were you! And don't even  
try to be friendly at any point  
during all of this. I'm a bleeding  
soulless killer... and I'm planning  
on killing *you* once this is over  
with, Beth, and don't you forget  
it.  
  
ELIZABETH  
I get it, William.  
  
She pushes him out of the way.  
  
SPIKE  
How incredibly bloody witty.  
How about this for a deal.  
You start calling me Spike  
and I'll stop calling you Beth.  
Sound fair?  
  
She stares at him as if she wants to stake him right there.  
  
ELIZABETH  
And I'm supposed to take  
The word of a soulless killer  
am I... William?  
  
He glares at her as she walks off smiling.  
  
ACT ONE  
  
EXT. GERMAN COUNTRYSIDE - DAY  
A convoy of jeeps travels along a small country road.  
  
INT. MAIN JEEP - TRAVELLING - DAY  
Horfan is sitting in the passenger seat while Lieutenant Hoffmann tries to drive with his missing hand. Horfan isn't looking happy.  
  
HORFAN  
I can't believe this is happening.  
I knew William would make me  
do this.  
  
HOFFMANN  
Sir?  
  
HORFAN  
Things are moving too fast.  
I had it all planned out. I  
was to meet with members  
of the Doctrine later in the...  
  
They jeep comes to a halt. A checkpoint guard looks into the window.  
  
CHECKPOINT GUARD  
Just a routine check, sir.  
Where are you heading?  
  
HOFFMANN  
Nuremberg.  
  
HORFAN  
And we haven't much time.  
Let us through.  
  
The Checkpoint Guard looks terrified when he glimpses Horfan.  
  
CHECKPOINT GUARD  
Yes... yes sir...  
  
EXT. CHECKPOINT - DAY  
The barrier is pulled up.  
  
INT. MAIN JEEP - DAY  
Horfan leans over to the guard.  
  
HORFAN  
One more thing. If a man  
travelling with two women  
comes this way - don't let  
them through. Shoot to kill.  
  
CHECKPOINT GUARD  
Yes sir.  
  
HORFAN  
If I find that you haven't I  
will return and personally  
gut every single one of you  
with my bare hands.  
  
He flashes his claws to the guard who immediately gets the message. With this hand shaking, he salutes them.  
  
EXT. CHECKPOINT - DAY  
The convoy drives on leaving the guard looking terrified.  
  
CUT TO:  
INT. CAR - TRAVELLING - DAY  
Elizabeth is driving with the windows blacked out. She keeps looking back to see Spike and Dru making out in the back seat. She frowns.  
  
ELIZABETH  
Will you stop that? It's making  
me ill.  
  
SPIKE  
Just 'cause you aren't getting  
any. You should liven up. It's  
the twentieth century!  
  
ELIZABETH  
Maybe. But the whole concept  
of the undead being in love...  
it's...  
  
SPIKE  
Exciting?  
  
ELIZABETH  
I was trying for repulsive.  
  
Spike's in a bit of a huff after that.  
  
SPIKE  
You could try being a little  
less mouthy. I mean, at least  
we're not killing you.  
  
DRUSILLA  
Suck you dry and hear you  
squeal.  
  
SPIKE  
Exactly.  
  
Elizabeth says nothing. She just looks ahead until she notices something.  
  
SPIKE  
What's that?  
  
ELIZABETH  
Checkpoint.  
  
SPIKE  
Want us to deal with them? I'm  
getting a bit peckish.  
  
ELIZABETH  
Don't even talk about that... and  
I can sort this out. No problem.  
  
SPIKE  
It wasn't really an offer...  
  
ELIZABETH  
Shhh...  
  
She stops the car at the checkpoint. The guard looks in.  
  
CHECKPOINT GUARD  
Guten Tag.  
  
ELIZABETH  
Uh... Guten Tag.  
  
CHECKPOINT GUARD  
Wieviele Passagiere haben Sie?  
{Translation: How many passengers  
do you have?}  
  
ELIZABETH  
Gerade selbst und zwei  
andere.  
{Translation: Just myself and  
two others.}  
  
She motions to the back. The guard sees Spike and Dru at it again. They stop and Spike looks at him angrily. The guard turns his attention back to Elizabeth.  
  
CHECKPOINT GUARD  
Wohin gehen Sie?  
{Translation: Where are you going?}  
  
ELIZABETH  
Nuremberg.  
  
CHECKPOINT GUARD  
Populärer Platz.  
{Translation: Popular place.}  
  
ELIZABETH  
So habe ich gehört.  
{Translation: So I've heard.}  
  
CHECKPOINT GUARD  
Bewegen Sie sich entlang  
{Translation: Move along...}  
  
He steps back and Elizabeth moves the car forward.  
  
ELIZABETH  
That was easy.  
  
SPIKE  
You speak German?  
  
ELIZABETH  
When you're stationed in  
Germany it tends to be useful.  
Do you?  
  
SPIKE  
What?  
  
ELIZABETH  
Do you speak German?  
  
SPIKE  
Again with the attempt at being  
friendly. Give it up.  
  
Elizabeth doesn't look back. She looks pissed off. She just keeps driving. After a long pause...  
  
SPIKE  
A bit. Just a smattering I  
picked up here and there.  
  
ELIZABETH  
(interested)  
You've been here before?  
  
SPIKE  
Are you deaf, Slayer?  
  
The back window of the car suddenly shatters sending sunlight onto the back seat. Dru begins to wail.  
  
DRUSILLA  
They're screaming! They're  
screaming!  
  
SPIKE  
What the hell?  
  
EXT. ROAD - DAY  
All of the Soldiers at the checkpoint are aiming their guns at the car, firing it at them.  
  
CHECKPOINT GUARD  
After them!  
  
The soldiers give chase, never stopping firing at the car.  
  
INT. CAR - TRAVELLING - DAY  
Spike covers Dru with his jacket and ducks down.  
  
SPIKE  
Oh for God's sake! You can't  
trust any of these buggers  
can you?  
  
DRUSILLA  
The screams fill my brain!  
  
SPIKE  
Stay down, pet!  
(to Elizabeth)  
Take us off the bleeding road  
then you silly bint!  
  
ELIZABETH  
I'm trying!  
  
She turns the steering wheel hard.  
  
EXT. ROAD - DAY  
The car turns quickly into the forest but crashes straight into a tree.  
  
SPIKE (V.O.)  
Sodding hell! Bloody women  
drivers!  
  
INT. CAR - DAY  
Elizabeth looks around quickly to glare at Spike.  
  
ELIZABETH  
You think you can do better?  
  
SPIKE  
Not with the front half stuck  
in a tree I can't!  
  
The soldiers are getting closer. The top of the passenger seat is blown to pieces just as Spike ducks down.  
  
ELIZABETH  
Get out!  
  
Spike pushes the door open. He grabs Drusilla and makes a run for the forest at the side of the road, his head already starting to sizzle.  
  
A bullet hits the fuel tank of the car...  
  
...and it explodes suddenly, sending Spike and Dru flying through the air into the shade of the trees.  
  
He looks around quickly.  
  
SPIKE  
Beth? Beth?!  
  
He stops himself suddenly.  
  
SPIKE  
(C'tnd)  
Why the hell did I do that?  
  
DRUSILLA  
The fire is falling from the sky!  
  
SPIKE  
No pet, the car just blew up.  
  
DRUSILLA  
(excited)  
Is the Slayer dead? Is she? Is  
she?  
  
SPIKE  
Sure looks like it.  
  
DRUSILLA  
(suddenly depressed)  
And I was hoping we'd have  
her for ourselves.  
  
SPIKE  
There's always the next one...  
  
He puts his arm around Dru but almost jumps out of his skin when he hears a voice behind him.  
  
ELIZABETH (O.S.)  
I'm not dead yet...  
  
They turn around to see her, a little burnt but very much alive.  
  
SPIKE  
Glad to hear it, Beth. Thought  
I'd be missing out on a snack  
in a few days.  
  
ELIZABETH  
Doubtful.  
  
There's more gunfire followed by voices in German.  
  
ELIZABETH  
They're coming. Let's go!  
  
SPIKE  
No bloody way. Just 'cause  
I'm planning on saving you  
for later...  
  
DRUSILLA  
Doesn't mean we don't get  
to eat now.  
  
ELIZABETH  
They've got guns.  
  
SPIKE  
Makes it more fun.  
  
ELIZABETH  
It's a waste of time!  
  
SPIKE  
Sod off!  
  
He and Dru run back towards the road leaving Elizabeth alone.  
  
CUT TO:  
The Soldiers are walking into the woods with their guns ready. The Officer directs the others to split up as he takes a team of three further in.  
  
They hear rustling in some bushes and fire. Once they've stopped, one of the Soldiers goes to see if there's a body there.  
  
Something falls down behind the Officer, grabbing his head and twisting it.  
  
The two Soldiers at his side turn to see what it is but not before they can their heads are knocked together with a sickening crunch.  
  
The Soldier at the bush spins around to see Spike.  
  
SPIKE  
Right, mate?  
  
CUT TO:  
Another team of Soldiers is looking around. They hear a scream in the distance and run towards but are stopped.  
  
Drusilla stands in front of them.  
  
DRUSILLA  
Hello little boys. Mummy wants  
to play with you...  
  
She waves her hands in front of them. They begin to fall under a trance and drop their guns.  
  
DRUSILLA  
(C'tnd)  
...and if you're good you might  
be rewarded.  
  
She points two of her fingers in the direction of one of the Soldier's eyes.  
  
CLOSE UP: Dru jabs her fingers forward as we...  
  
CUT TO:  
The soldier in Spike's arms drops to the ground. A trickle of blood drips from the side of his mouth.  
  
Elizabeth runs towards him with a stake in her hand.  
  
ELIZABETH  
You...  
  
SPIKE  
Disgusting you again am I?  
  
ELIZABETH  
No... You're...  
  
SPIKE  
Making you want to vomit?  
  
ELIZABETH  
(exasperated)  
Wasting time!!!  
  
Spike struts backwards and forwards in front of me, eyeing up the cross in Elizabeth's hand.  
  
SPIKE  
So you wanna poke me with  
that? Bet you do...  
  
ELIZABETH  
You're a vampire. I'm the  
Slayer. Of course I do. The  
sooner this is over the sooner  
you'll be dust.  
  
SPIKE  
So what happened to my...  
diplomatic immunity?  
  
ELIZABETH  
The Council said that?  
  
SPIKE  
Not in so many words...  
  
ELIZABETH  
Either way... I don't think they're  
gonna complain if I get the Spear  
and kill you as well. It's not like  
they can fire me.  
  
SPIKE  
Oh, if only.  
  
Spike storms away and Elizabeth goes after him.  
  
ELIZABETH  
You're not getting away.  
Whether I like it or not...  
  
SPIKE  
...we've got a mission. Yeah, I  
know. I'm just looking for...  
(smiles suddenly)  
... Dru.  
  
They walk through a clearing to find all of the Soldiers dead and Drusilla drinking blood from the eye socket of one of them.  
  
SPIKE  
Nice bit of work.  
  
DRUSILLA  
It tastes so much sweeter like  
this.  
  
Spike turns around to see Elizabeth leaning against a tree throwing up.  
  
SPIKE  
Oh, get a stomach, woman!  
  
A Nazi Soldier jumps out the bushes and knocks Spike backward with the butt of his gun.  
  
SPIKE  
Ow!  
  
Elizabeth turns around just as four more Soldiers run out of the bushes. She pulls out a stake and jumps at the first one, plunging it into his heart.  
  
SPIKE  
You do know that he's not...  
  
ELIZABETH  
A vampire? Yeah, I know that.  
I vowed not to kill the innocent  
and these men aren't innocent...  
  
SPIKE  
Y'know, since you put it that  
way I might just change sides..  
  
Elizabeth glares angrily at him.  
  
SPIKE  
(C'tnd)  
A joke!  
  
He snaps the neck of another Soldier who falls to the ground.  
  
Drusilla is toying with the other two, skipping around them while they look utterly confused. She jumps at one of them, sinking her teeth into his neck.  
  
The last Soldier suddenly makes a run for it.  
  
ELIZABETH  
After him!  
  
Spike and Dru run forward just another battalion come from the road - reinforcements have arrived. The open fire and Dru is caught in it.  
  
SPIKE  
Dru!!!!  
  
ELIZABETH  
Leave her! Let's go!  
  
SPIKE  
Not a sodding chance... Take  
her... get her further into the  
woods!  
  
ELIZABETH  
Don't you order me...  
  
Spike turns around, game face on and eyes filled with fire.  
  
SPIKE  
DO IT!!!!!  
  
Elizabeth is suddenly afraid. She grabs Drusilla and makes a run for it, avoiding the gunfire that's all around her.  
  
Spike scrambles towards one of the dead Soldiers and begins rummaging through his uniform.  
  
TALL SOLDIER (O.S.)  
{Translation: You! Move away from there!}  
  
SPIKE  
(turns around)  
Make me.  
  
Spike slowly gets to his feet, his hands behind his back.  
  
One of the Soldiers moves forward to grabs Spike's hands. He's holding an active grenade.  
  
The Soldiers begin to turn and run. Spike hurls it at them.  
  
CUT TO:  
Elizabeth, with Dru in her arms, runs through the trees. There's a loud explosion and the forest lights up for several seconds. She turns around.  
  
CUT TO:  
EXT. JEEP CONVOY - NUREMBERG - AFTERNOON  
The cars move through the city as Nazi Troops line the streets. They don't seem to pay much attention to the convoy as it winds along the road. We slowly begin to realise that Troops are everywhere.  
  
They come to a stop outside a large building in the centre of the city. The doors of the main jeep open up and Hoffmann steps out. He runs around to open the door for Horfan who gets up and watches the Soldiers everywhere. He grimaces.  
  
HOFFMANN  
Sir, what's happening here?  
  
HORFAN  
It's coming...  
  
He continues to look down the street.  
  
ACT TWO  
  
EXT. WOODS - LATE AFTERNOON  
Elizabeth is building a shelter out of tree branches to protect Drusilla from any sunlight.  
  
She hears footsteps and turns around to see Spike running towards her.  
  
ELIZABETH  
I thought you were dead!  
  
SPIKE  
Thought or hoped?  
  
ELIZABETH  
Don't start that again.  
  
SPIKE  
I'm not planning on it.  
  
He goes to Dru under the branches.  
  
SPIKE  
Dru? Dru, luv... are you...  
  
DRUSILLA  
(in pain)  
Oooh... they move through my  
body... they want to take me  
away but they can't.  
  
SPIKE  
It'll be okay, pet...  
  
DRUSILLA  
No! No! Don't do that... don't...  
  
SPIKE  
Dru?  
(to Elizabeth)  
We have to get these bullets  
out... it's the only way she  
can heal properly.  
  
ELIZABETH  
She won't die...  
  
SPIKE  
No but it bleeding well hurts  
her! You can see that!  
  
ELIZABETH  
Then just let me stake her!  
She's not needed for this  
mission. We're the only ones  
who can do anything. You  
and me. She's nothing.  
  
Spike growls as he knocks Elizabeth to the floor.  
  
SPIKE  
I'm sick of this! I'm the one  
who's putting myself out to  
help you and your sodding  
Watchers! I'm evil for God's  
sake! I'm helping the bleeding  
good guys. It's disgusting is  
what it is!  
  
Elizabeth struggles to push him off but he holds her down tighter.  
  
SPIKE  
(C'tnd)  
I'm doing this to get the Spear.  
For myself, remember that. I  
told your buddies that that what'd  
happen. You're just helping me out  
and when the time comes...  
  
Elizabeth finally kicks him off and jumps to her feet. Spike gets up as slowly as he can.  
  
SPIKE  
(C'tnd)  
But I'm warning you... you so  
much as touch Dru and I'll kill  
you.  
(pauses)  
Although that's the plan anyway...  
but for your sake let's have it be  
later rather than sooner...  
  
  
INT. OFFICE - NUREMBERG - AFTERNOON  
The door bursts open and Horfan storms in. There's a small German man at a desk in front of a door. He looks up suddenly.  
  
HORFAN  
I wish to see the Fuhrer...  
  
DESK MAN  
I... I...  
  
HORFAN  
I demand that you take me  
to him.  
  
DESK MAN  
He... he isn't here.  
  
Horfan slams his fist down on the desk. Two Guards at the door move forward. Horfan turns to them and growls. They step back suddenly.  
  
DESK MAN  
Now... now General... I know  
that he sees you as a special  
case b-because...  
  
HORFAN  
Because I'm a demon?  
  
DESK MAN  
(nods nervously)  
B-but there's nothing I can do...  
  
HORFAN  
I know what's happening...  
  
He looks at the name plate on the man's desk.  
  
HORFAN  
(C'tnd)  
...Heinrich. There's no point in  
trying to cover it up.  
  
DESK MAN  
(nervously)  
You know?  
  
HORFAN  
Yes.  
  
DESK MAN  
H-how?  
  
HORFAN  
That's not important. The Fuhrer  
is here right now and I want to  
see him.  
  
DESK MAN  
Look... General... I...  
  
Horfan looms over the Desk Man.  
  
EXT. FOREST - AFTERNOON  
Spike is looking after Dru while Elizabeth is sitting alone, playing around with a stake.  
  
SPIKE  
It's okay, Dru. It'll be okay...  
  
DRUSILLA  
My Spike... It hurts...  
  
SPIKE  
I know, luv. But it'll be okay.  
We'll get you help.  
  
Elizabeth punches a tree. Spike looks over to her.  
  
ELIZABETH  
I'm going to get some firewood.  
  
SPIKE  
It's the middle of the sodding day!  
  
ELIZABETH  
And?  
  
She storms off into the woods.  
  
SPIKE  
I really wanna kill her...  
  
Drusilla begins to laugh but it causes her a little pain.  
  
SPIKE  
What? What is it?  
  
DRUSILLA  
Spike wants to make a baby.  
  
SPIKE  
What?  
  
DRUSILLA  
You want the Slayer to be  
your baby.  
  
SPIKE  
I want to kill her, Dru. Surely  
you can see that!  
  
DRUSILLA  
You like her. You want to turn her.  
  
SPIKE  
Bollocks! She doesn't deserve  
to be turned. She has to die  
just like all the others before her!  
  
Dru begins to giggle again then starts to cough up blood.  
  
SPIKE  
Hey... hey... It'll be okay.  
  
Elizabeth returns just holding her stake.  
  
SPIKE  
I don't think that's gonna  
make a very big fire.  
  
ELIZABETH  
(looks at Dru)  
Is she okay?  
  
SPIKE  
Yes... before you even think  
of trying anything.  
  
Spike turns to look at Dru and Elizabeth goes back to sitting alone. She looks at him and there's almost affection in her eyes  
  
ELIZABETH  
What's wrong?  
  
SPIKE  
Nothing. Piss off.  
  
Elizabeth watches Spike as he tends to Drusilla.  
  
CUT TO:  
EXT. ROAD - NIGHT  
Elizabeth leaves the woods and looks around. She signals for Spike and Dru to follow. They do. Dru is walking slowly and carefully but she's starting to heal.  
  
ELIZABETH  
Come on!  
  
SPIKE  
Give us time!  
  
ELIZABETH  
Something we haven't got!  
  
Spike grimaces at her then starts walking a little faster.  
  
SPIKE  
So where did you bugger off  
to earlier?  
  
ELIZABETH  
What?  
  
SPIKE  
On your journey for invisible  
wood.  
  
ELIZABETH  
I... I just went to think.  
  
SPIKE  
Did it do any good?  
  
She doesn't reply.  
  
SPIKE  
Obviously not.  
  
DRUSILLA  
It plagues her thoughts. She  
wants to tell you but...  
(grins, whispers)  
...it will give you power over her.  
  
SPIKE  
Is that right? Excuse me  
a moment.  
  
He walks on and puts his arm mockingly around Elizabeth.  
  
SPIKE  
So, Beth... what's the problem?  
Fancy telling Uncle Spike?  
  
ELIZABETH  
Get off me!  
  
SPIKE  
I wanna know.  
  
ELIZABETH  
It's private.  
  
He morphs into game face and grabs her around the neck.  
  
SPIKE  
Maybe I could just turn you  
and get you to tell me anyway.  
I can do that you know.  
  
ELIZABETH  
I won't rise in time. Whatever's  
going to happen will... have  
happened and it'll be a bit late.  
  
SPIKE  
My plan does have that one  
tiny flaw I admit.  
  
She finally stops and turns around to face him.  
  
ELIZABETH  
Okay! You wanna know that  
badly?  
  
SPIKE  
Well, yeah.  
  
ELIZABETH  
If it'll get you off my back...  
  
SPIKE  
It might.  
  
ELIZABETH  
I'm scared of you!  
  
Spike smiles evilly.  
  
SPIKE  
Really?  
  
(End of Act Two)  
  
ACT THREE  
  
EXT. ROAD - NIGHT  
Elizabeth has just told Spike how she feels. He's still grinning.  
  
SPIKE  
I scare you? And with you being  
the big bad Slayer that you are.  
You're scared of little old me?  
  
ELIZABETH  
Yes!  
  
SPIKE  
I love this world!  
(thinks)  
So if I do...  
  
He goes vamp again and grabs her hair.  
  
SPIKE  
...this... you're really crapping  
yourself.  
  
ELIZABETH  
If it makes you feel better...  
  
SPIKE  
Oh, it does.  
  
He begins to throw fake punches in her direction. She flinches.  
  
ELIZABETH  
That's just...  
  
SPIKE  
Terrifying?  
  
ELIZABETH  
Irritating.  
  
She punches him in the face.  
  
SPIKE  
That's more like it!  
  
He punches her back and soon they're brawling. He throws her to the ground and jumps onto her, punching her as hard and fast as he can. WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!  
  
DRUSILLA  
(laughing)  
Yes! Show the Slayer who's  
boss! Mmmm...  
  
Spike gets off Elizabeth and holds her up. She tries to hit him but he catches her fist and crushes.  
  
ELIZABETH  
Agh...  
  
He stops and pushes her onto the ground face first, her hand held behind her back.  
  
Spike prepares to bite Elizabeth, holding her down as hard as he can. He's teeth brush against her neck.  
  
ELIZABETH  
No... Please...  
  
He bites her slightly, just managing to draw blood.  
  
ELIZABETH  
(almost in tears)  
Please...  
  
Spike jumps off her and his face morphs back. He laughs.  
  
SPIKE  
That fear's bad for you. It's  
what makes you still human.  
You have to get beyond that  
to be the Slayer. The last one  
I did wasn't afraid seconds  
before she died.  
  
He holds his hand out to help Elizabeth up but she refuses to take it. She doesn't look at him as she continues walking, holding her neck.  
  
SPIKE  
Just a free lesson for you.  
Better than any your Watcher  
could cook up.  
  
She says nothing.  
  
CUT TO:  
INT. OFFICE - NUREMBERG - NIGHT  
Horfan is pacing the room, shooting angry glares at the man at the desk.  
  
HORFAN  
I've been here for three hours.  
I'm losing my patience.  
  
DESK MAN  
If you could just come back...  
  
HORFAN  
In the morning? No! I've listened  
to you enough. The Fuhrer is on  
the other side of that door. If it  
wasn't for my respect for him I  
would...  
  
The doors open and three men in robes that cover their faces breeze in. The lead one clicks his fingers and everything in the room disappears apart for them and Horfan.  
  
The room finally morphs into a chamber with blood red curtains all around and several candles placed around a pentagram in the centre.  
  
FIRST MYSTIC  
General Horfan... you cannot  
enter.  
  
HORFAN  
You're not going to stop me!  
  
SECOND MYSTIC  
You have been denied access.  
  
THIRD MYSTIC  
Things are in motion. The time  
is coming.  
  
Horfan is getting frustrated.  
  
HORFAN  
I know the time is coming! I  
know more than anyone else!  
  
FIRST MYSTIC  
Then you know why we don't  
want to take any risks.  
  
HORFAN  
I haven't got time for this  
trickery of yours!  
  
SECOND MYSTIC  
The future of the Secret Doctrine  
is in the balance. I appreciate that  
you don't wish to disturb it after  
all we have done for you.  
  
CUT TO:  
EXT. CAR - TRAVELLING - NIGHT  
It rides passed the Nuremberg city limits.  
  
INT. CAR - TRAVELLING - NIGHT  
Beth is driving again while Spike sits next to her. In the back, Dru is feeding from the body of a man.  
  
SPIKE  
That's right, luv. You build your  
strength up.  
  
ELIZABETH  
I can't believe you stole this car.  
  
SPIKE  
You didn't seem to have any  
better ideas!  
  
ELIZABETH  
You could have at least not  
killed the owner.  
  
SPIKE  
Dru was hungry! And it aids  
in the healing.  
  
Spike looks out of the window. The troops are still there, waiting for something.  
  
SPIKE  
Something's going on here.  
  
Drusilla begins convulsing in pain.  
  
SPIKE  
Dru! What's wrong?  
  
DRUSILLA  
They want us out! Out!  
  
SPIKE  
What?  
  
DRUSILLA  
(to no one in particular)  
They keep us out so he  
can rise.  
  
SPIKE  
Rise? Who? Tell me.  
  
DRUSILLA  
(eyes wide, panicked)  
STOP!!!!  
  
Spike grabs Elizabeth.  
  
SPIKE  
Stop the bloody car!  
  
Elizabeth puts her foot hard onto the breaks.  
  
EXT. CAR - NIGHT  
The car comes to a screeching halt and rebounds slightly on some kind of invisible barrier.  
  
Spike gets out followed by Elizabeth. She touches the barrier.  
  
ELIZABETH  
What is it?  
  
SPIKE  
Magic. Whatever's happening  
they don't want anyone else  
in here.  
  
ELIZABETH  
But we have to... our contact  
is... Damn!  
  
SPIKE  
Calm down, luv. We'll figure  
something out.  
  
INT. RED ROOM - NIGHT  
Horfan continues to speak with the Nazi mystics.  
  
HORFAN  
You don't understand how  
important this is!  
  
FIRST MYSTIC  
We know you're angry.  
  
HORFAN  
Damn right I am.  
  
SECOND MYSTIC  
But the Fuhrer doesn't want to  
risk being betrayed... even by  
his most loyal.  
  
HORFAN  
I hope you're not accusing me  
of anything.  
  
THIRD MYSTIC  
We are merely relaying his  
wishes to you.  
  
FIRST MYSTIC  
I think you should leave.  
  
Horfan growls, his eyes glowing bright red.  
  
SECOND MYSTIC  
You don't want to incur your  
anger. We merely suggest you  
wait until the Fuhrer's Besteigung  
takes place.  
  
HORFAN  
Yeah. And I wouldn't want  
to interfere with that.  
  
His stares on them lingers as the room around him reverts back to the office. The mystics are gone and Desk Man is back.  
  
(End of Act Three)  
  
ACT FOUR  
  
EXT. NUREMBERG - STREET - NIGHT  
Spike touches the barrier and still can't get through.  
  
SPIKE  
Interesting.  
  
DRUSILLA (O.S.)  
Is something wrong Spike?  
  
SPIKE  
Just a little problem of not  
being able to get in, pet.  
  
Dru gets out of the car, wincing a little at her wound.  
  
DRUSILLA  
Can't get through? Oh dear.  
  
SPIKE  
We'll fix it. There'll be a way  
passed this. No problem.  
  
DRUSILLA  
They're in there. They'll hunt  
us down and hurt us.  
  
SPIKE  
Who will?  
  
DRUSILLA  
(pointing)  
Them!  
  
Spike looks and notices several vampire detecting demons in the shadows.  
  
SPIKE  
Bugger. Even if we could get  
through this, one step over the  
line and they'd start squealing  
like pigs with hot pokers shoved  
into them.  
  
ELIZABETH  
And that means?  
  
SPIKE  
That means that I'll have every  
soldier on these streets after us  
in seconds.  
  
ELIZABETH  
So what do we do?  
  
SPIKE  
I say I kill you then turn back  
and massacre all those bleeding  
Watchers for not setting all of  
this up right.  
  
DRUSILLA  
I like that...  
  
Drusilla licks her lips while Elizabeth glares at them both.  
  
SPIKE  
(to Elizabeth)  
Let's face it, Beth... you want  
a straight one on one fight as  
much as I do... to see who's  
the best.  
  
MALE VOICE (O.S.)  
That's hardly a good a idea...  
  
All three of them spin around suddenly.  
  
BLACK OUT  
  
CUT TO:  
EXT. NUREMBERG - STREET - NIGHT  
Spike, Elizabeth and Drusilla turn around to see a short, podgy man. He has small glasses on and is starting to go bald. He is KLAUS.  
  
KLAUS  
Immature love says, "I love  
you because I need you".  
  
ELIZABETH  
Mature love says, "I need you  
because I love you".  
  
SPIKE  
What?!?!  
  
KLAUS  
Come with me.  
  
SPIKE  
What was that? A password or  
something?  
  
KLAUS  
That's exactly what it was. Now,  
come with me.  
  
Elizabeth smirks at Spike.  
  
ELIZABETH  
Now aren't you glad you didn't  
kill me?  
  
SPIKE  
That's debatable.  
  
Klaus pulls Elizabeth around a corner on their side of the barrier. Spike follows and Drusilla walks carefully behind him, still holding her wound.  
  
SPIKE  
So you're our contact?  
  
KLAUS  
That I am. Klaus Von Ulrich.  
  
He offers his hand but Spike doesn't take it.  
  
ELIZABETH  
How exactly are we supposed  
to get passed the barrier?  
  
SPIKE  
And not get detected?  
  
KLAUS  
A simple, simple spell to tear  
a hole into it... then I can render  
you two vampires invisible to  
the radars. That's the more  
complicated part but I can  
manage it.  
  
Spike isn't so sure. He remains silent but Klaus notices the look on his face.  
  
KLAUS  
(C'tnd)  
You have something to say?  
  
SPIKE  
As I matter of fact I do, yeah.  
How exactly are we supposed  
to trust you?  
  
KLAUS  
I work for the Council. If I didn't  
I wouldn't know the password.  
  
SPIKE  
Yeah, you work for the Council...  
which is why *I* don't trust you.  
  
KLAUS  
We haven't much time for  
this. Come with me...  
  
He motions them towards the barrier again but Spike grabs him and thrusts him into the wall.  
  
SPIKE  
What's going on here? Why are  
they taking all these precautions?  
I came here to get the Spear...  
That's all. I didn't expect this.  
  
KLAUS  
You're thinking you should've  
stayed where you were and  
kept your easy life, feeding  
from prisoners and the poor  
and unwanted?  
  
SPIKE  
Pretty much.  
  
KLAUS  
But once these things are in  
motion that won't be an easy  
life at all. Let me explain... I  
have access to the top secret  
activities in the British government...  
the Allies are going to bomb  
Nuremberg tomorrow but it'll  
be too late.  
  
ELIZABETH  
Too late?  
  
KLAUS  
The Secret Doctrine and the heads  
of the Nazi party have already  
begun making preparations for  
the Fuhrer's Ascension.  
  
SPIKE  
Ascension? What the hell is  
an Ascension?  
  
TITLE CARD: TO BE CONTINUED  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I apologise for what's going to be quite a gap between parts 4 and 5 but I'm going back to college and I'm not sure when I'll be able to begin work again - but fear not, they will get finished! 


End file.
